Beautiful Poison
by I am literally a demon
Summary: As Lucifer starts experiencing new human-based sensations he learns the hard way that too much love can kill you. Aka Lucifer starts experiencing unfamiliar symptoms due to Chloe and Chloe worries.
1. Something Wrong

A/N: So I'm still working on the tunnel, and I know I'm slow, but I had a dream about this the other night and I just had to start it, so yeah, enjoy this.

* * *

He looked back at the clock on his wall, he rarely paid any attention to it, but these past few nights he felt the urge as the night slowly passed him while he remained awake, painfully awake. He had had nights before with little to no sleep, usually though they were for fun reasons such as sex, cocaine, dancing with anyone downstairs. This was involuntary, it was boring, slow, and after it was over it was just painful, something uncommon for the devil when the detective wasn't nearby.

From time to time he would call Maze to talk to, but each time he did he would be questioned or pestered. At night he'd lounge around, rubbing away the headache beginning to form at around midnight and watch the sunrise over the city of LA. The mornings were far worse though, that's when it became nearly unbearable for him. Except usually then Chloe would call him about a case and he would finally be out of the small penthouse, well it felt small when you spent several hours a day, or night, there by yourself.

Lucifer looked at the time again, rubbing the sides of his head as he sighed. He stood, shivering slightly as his bare feet touch the cold floor. It was only one in the morning, there'd be several more hours before he could escape this place again. He sits on his leather couch, wrapping a blanket around himself as he looks at his phone, wondering if he should call Maze again, even with the berating and complaining it was better than this loneliness and boredom. He hesitates, having trouble even deciding if he should or not, he's never felt this exhausted. He sighs again as he picks up the phone, listening to it ring, wondering if she'll even pick up this time.

"Lucifer?" Lucifer freezes, feeling confused he looks at the number he dialed, making sure he didn't dial the wrong number. "Lucifer? Are you there?"

"Why do you have Maze's phone?" Lucifer asks, clearing his throat.

"She accidentally left it here, why are you calling so late?" Lucifer pauses, wondering if he should just hang up on her.

"Why are you up so late?" Lucifer asks instead, evading the question. Chloe sighs quietly on the other side of the phone.

"I'm finishing up some work, also nice try in avoiding." Lucifer frowns as he rubs his head again, hissing quietly in pain. "Lucifer, seriously, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, you should go to bed though, Detective. I'm sure we'll have another big day tomorrow."

"I will soon, but you should do the same, don't expect me to let you be slacking off." She chuckles, causing Lucifer to smile, forgetting the pain in his head.

"Goodnight, Detective."

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Lucifer hangs up, still smiling before his head suddenly reminds him of the gnawing headache that is rapidly getting worse. He sighs as lays back, looking out his windows and waiting to see the sunrise.

################################

Lucifer opened his eyes quickly, he barely processed the fact that he somehow fell asleep last night before he gripped his head, bolting towards his bathroom and vomiting. This was the usual routine, besides the waking up part, but it never got any more pleasant. He gasped for air as the pain lessened slightly, he laid his head on his bathroom floor, feeling relief from the cool tile on his forehead. He heard his phone buzz and picked it up, refusing to move his head.

" _Looks like you were right last night. We have another case_." Lucifer read the text before closing his eyes, breathing deeply. He eventually pried himself from the floor as he searched for suitable clothing, getting dressed and grabbing a bottle of ibuprofen on his way out.

When he arrives at the precinct fifteen minutes later Chloe looks at him as he rubs his head. He immediately stops, realising how suspicious he seems. Chloe stays silent for a few seconds as she observes him, causing Lucifer to nearly squirm under her gaze.

"You ready to go?" Lucifer nods, regretting that immediately as his head pain worsens. Chloe stares just a bit longer before walking off, Lucifer following as they get to her car and climb in. Chloe drives in silence, constantly glancing at Lucifer along the way.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Chloe asks. Lucifer realises how suspicious he seems and he smiles forcefully.

"Of course, Detective. As you said, have to make sure I don't slack off." Chloe smiles slightly at the memory of the phone call last night.

"So why were you calling my roommate so late last night?" Lucifer clears his throat a bit awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to her…" Chloe gives him a weird look. He swore at times Chloe had similar powers of persuasion with just her eyes because he always felt the need to say more than intended. "I've been having trouble sleeping lately." Chloe nods in understanding.

"Have you talked to Linda about it?" Lucifer shakes his head.

"I have a session tomorrow, this is something new." Chloe looks at him again, she swore for a second she heard him sound slightly scared, Lucifer doesn't get scared. Before she can say anything more they arrive at the crime scene and Lucifer climbs out. She sighs as she spots Dan standing next to a car surrounded by other officers.

"What do we have?" She asks Ella.

"Charlie Young, thirty-five years old, died from…" Ella looks back at the crumpled front of the vehicle, it was hard to tell that there was even a body in the vehicle at first glance. "...being squished by metal." Chloe nods, as she walks closer to investigate.

"Any signs of foul play?"

"It looks like the brakes were cut, but I can't really tell if there's anything else yet until we can get the guy out. Also, there's some blood in the booster seat in the back which means he could have had a young kid with them who disappeared." Chloe's eyes widen at the info.

"Can you check for any fingerprints on the seat and see if there's a possibility that someone took her?" Ella nods, looking at Chloe sadly. Chloe spots Dan further off, searching in the bushes and in the surrounding area. She walks towards him, noticing a slightly scared look on his face.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asks him and he shakes his head.

"She's probably scared and hiding. It may be a little bit." Chloe nods, looking worried. "Do you think something else happened to her?" Dan asks.

"I think there's a possibility she may have been kidnapped, it's just a feeling. I want to meet the mother, see if there's anything possibility she may be involved. Dan nods before giving instructions to some officers and leaving the scene. Chloe looks around for a bit, before giving up and leaving the searching for the officers. She attempts to find Lucifer, looking around the scene and failing to spot the devilish man. She spots Ella again and approaches her.

"Hey Ella, have you seen Lucifer?" Ella shakes her head, causing Chloe to worry slightly. She looks around more, before spotting the man sitting on a boulder further off. She jogs towards him, noticing how he holds his head as she looks at him.

"Lucifer, you can't just disappear like that, you had me worried." She chuckles slightly, noticing how he hasn't changed positions. She touches his shoulder and he looks up at her, his eyes teary as he looks up at her with surprise. Chloe's eyes widen as the building fear from before strikes her. She leans down and looks him in the eye, quickly looking over the rest of him to see if he somehow got injured.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?" Lucifer looks at her confused as he touches one of his ears, she's suddenly worried he may have fallen somehow and gotten himself concussed. She carefully touched his hand, moving it and looking at his head and ears. "Lucifer…"

"Hey Chloe, I've been looking for you, some of the officers found…" Ella pauses as she notices Lucifer. "What's going on?" Chloe looks at Ella silently, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm not sure, I found him sitting here holding his head. He was crying and he won't answer me." Ella walks over and leans down next to Chloe, looking at Lucifer as well. She observes Lucifer similarly to the way Chloe did earlier, shaking her head.

"He doesn't have any bruising or anything, I don't see anything physically wrong with him, you should get him to a doctor." Lucifer shakes his head, Chloe looking at him confused.

Lucifer's head was pounding harder than it had that morning, during the commotion of the missing child he had managed to sneak away to somewhere more secluded while he rubbed his head. It was about ten minutes later when he noticed how muffled his hearing was and then five minutes after that he noticed the Detective touching his shoulder, fear on her face.

He had been able to hear for the most part, but with the pounding in his head, he couldn't focus enough to speak or even move his head. It wasn't until he had heard Ella talk about a doctor that he was able to communicate.

"Lucifer, clearly something is wrong, so tell me or I am taking you to the ER." Lucifer rubbed his head again, the headache feeling slightly better.

"I don't need a doctor, it's just a headache." Chloe sighed in frustration.

"A headache bad enough to make you cry and unable to talk?" Ella gave Lucifer a pitiful look, he hated it, he didn't like feeling like some victim. He shook his head again as he stood, Chloe quickly shooting up beside him, a hand on his back as if he were about to fall.

"Fine, we don't need to go to a hospital for now, but I'm taking you home and you will try to get some rest." Lucifer felt that power again from Chloe's eyes as he nodded. She wrapped her arm around his as she led him back to the car, Ella following closely behind. Lucifer felt his hearing clear up as he watched Chloe and Ella talk outside, both throwing nervous glances towards him. After a few minutes, Chloe left Ella and entered the car silently, starting it up and backing out of the area.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked as they got on a busier road. Lucifer hesitates, because he really isn't sure, he's never exactly gotten sick before, all of this felt new and different and he wasn't sure if this is what being sick feels like or it it's something else.

"I've never been sick before, is it possible I have a cold?" Chloe sighs slightly, he knew it was from his reference to being the devil again. What was strange was this time she ignored it.

"It's possible." As they stopped at a red light Chloe raised the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever, so that's good at least. Having you been having these migraines often?" Lucifer stopped, he had heard the word "migraine" before used by Chloe occasionally when she was sick and even once by Linda. He wasn't sure how to answer still.

"I have been having headaches for a bit." Chloe nods as she pulls up to Lux, surprising Lucifer as she climbed out of the car with him. "What are you doing, Detective?"

"I want to make sure you get taken care of before I leave again. And anyway I'd feel bad leaving a sick friend all by themselves." Lucifer chuckles.

"I am a grown man, Detective. I don't require the same amount of attention that your offspring requires." Chloe rolled her eyes before looking at him seriously.

"I get worried about you sometimes. And I know you have habits of not taking care of yourself at all." She comments as they walk inside the elevator to his penthouse. Lucifer suddenly feels a bit of guilt strike through him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Chloe shakes her head.

"It's fine. I don't think all of it is necessarily your fault." Before Lucifer could ask for an explanation, Chloe grabs his arm and leads him to his couch, forcing him to sit as she goes towards his bathroom. "You barely have anything useful in your medicine cabinet." She comments as Lucifer shrugs. He listens to her searching some more before she steps out.

"Okay here's the plan. I'm going to go to the pharmacy nearby and pick up some stuff. You are going to change and wait here for me." Lucifer nods, Chloe, looking more concerned. "And no alcohol while I'm gone." Lucifer nods in agreement again without any protest. "Okay then." She says awkwardly as she exits the penthouse.

A few minutes after Chloe leaves Lucifer feels the exhaustion from earlier once again settle itself on his shoulders. His eyes droop as he leans his head back against his couch. Before he realises it he's fast asleep.


	2. Doctor Visit

A/N: Most of the stuff I write is Supergirl related, so when I posted a new story from another fandom I wasn't expecting as big of a response as I got, so thanks for that. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

It was about 4 am when Lucifer woke up, gasping as a wave of pain flooded his body, his hands immediately shooting up to his head. He looked around his penthouse, spotting Chloe asleep in a chair near him, immediately closing his mouth as another wave of pain hit him. He didn't want to wake the detective and hear another lecture on how he should be in a hospital, he's the devil, the devil doesn't need hospitals. Lucifer slowly rose, keeping one hand over his mouth to silence his possible whimpers while the other helped lift his body off the leather couch. He trudged to his bathroom, keeping his free hand on his temple as he silently entered the cool room, his body slumping against the cold tile wall as he slid down to the floor by the toilet.

He breathes deeply through his nose, biting his tongue as he lightly pounds his fist against the ground. His vision blurs and he wipes a hand across his eyes, his hand wet, but his vision still blurry as he feels the nausea increasing. The pain felt ten times worse when the detective was around, Lucifer realised. Everything was more extreme and he originally didn't think that was possible.

After about ten minutes on the floor, Lucifer couldn't handle the nausea anymore and threw up letting his weak body slump back in relief as the pain dulled back to a throbbing. He flinched as he heard knocking on the door in front of him.

"Lucifer? Are you okay?" Lucifer attempted to speak, his sore throat and the exhaustion causing him to fail in that simple task. "I'm coming in." Lucier felt panic rise as he heard the knob turn. He didn't want the detective to see him in this state, he didn't want her to know just how bad he was. The door opened and Chloe looked at him with surprise and pity.

She looked at the toilet, quietly flushing the vomit before grabbing a washcloth and walking back towards him, leaning down and wiping at his face and mouth. She pushes back the hair stuck to his forehead as she places the back of her hand there. She says nothing as she shakes her head.

"Can you stand?" Lucifer nods as Chloe grabs under his arm and helps lift him up, Lucifer whimpering slightly as his head pain increases. Chloe gasps as Lucifer slips slightly, causing her to hold all his weight. "Lucifer! What's wrong?" Lucifer rubs his head as he sits down.

"Migraine." He mumbles, Chloe just nodding as she stands fully.

"Okay, I'm taking you to a doctor." Lucifer's eyes widen as he shakes his head, regretting that decision as he hisses in pain again, closing his eyes as he puts his hands to his head. Chloe leans down next to him, her eyes filled with pity, the steel blue irises burning into him. He looks away from her. "Lucifer, look at me."

His eyes glance back towards her, he feels the need to evade again as he notices how worried she looks, but instead, he holds the look and watches as Chloe's eyes quickly scan his face.

"You're clearly in pain, Lucifer. I want to help you, will you please just let help you." Lucifer feels the pain fade slightly as he keeps staring at Chloe. Without realising it he nods and is helped up. He barely feels any pain as Chloe holds onto his arm and leads him to his room, giving him a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants to change into. She turns her back away as he takes off his sweaty suit and changes into the more comfortable outfit, it's silent in the room when usually he would probably be making some sort of sexually joke.

After he got dressed he put on his shoes and followed Chloe, feeling slightly exposed in the current outfit he was wearing. Reputation is something he still holds onto that has been a sort of defense mechanism against humans, even ones he's grown close to. He's always had the reputation of being handsome, smug, rich, clever, sexual. Someone with connections, who can do favours, someone of high status. His reputation doesn't include him being known as someone who suffers, someone who is broken.

He wears expensive clothing to fit that reputation, it helps him hide certain parts of himself he'd rather not share with the public, sometimes not even with Chloe. Sometimes when she did confront him, he would laugh it off and avoid, usually she never let him fully escape, she wasn't ever afraid to face him, and he was usually grateful for that. At the moment though, he couldn't stand the pity in her eyes. He'd seen it before, but he was usually able to walk it off and convince her he didn't deserve that sad expression.

This time though he was weak, he couldn't physically go away from her eyes, he could just shut his own, which was pathetic, but he never understood what kind of power she seemed to have over him with just her eyes. There was no creature he had met before that could cause the Devil to shrink just with a glance, Chloe was something new, he wondered if she was really even human.

If not even God could bring him to his knees, then how powerful really was Chloe?

Before he realised it they pulled up to urgent care, Lucifer rolling his eyes softly.

"Detective, I'm not dying, this isn't necessary." Chloe gave him a look that silenced him.

"I'm just getting you checked out. The fact that you even agreed to come with me is somewhat concerning." Lucifer smiled slightly as he got out of the car, Chloe walking beside him a bit too closely. He didn't say anything as they walked in, Chloe telling him to wait in a chair as she went up to the front desk, he saw the secretary give Chloe a slightly alarming look as she said his name. He chuckled a bit, feeling the throbbing increase.

A few minutes later, Chloe walks away from the desk and sits next to Lucifer, creating slight tension in the awkward silence. Lucifer absentmindedly rubs his head, causing Chloe to continuously glance at him. No one else was in the room besides the woman at the desk who filled the silence with keyboard clicks. Lucifer sighs as he looks at Chloe, his heart pounding as he notices she was already looking at him.

"If I'm dying detective can we finally rid of this sexual tension?" Chloe snorts and rolls her eyes.

"That's the first joke you've made in a while, I was honestly thinking you were having a stroke." Lucifer chuckles, hissing a bit, causing Chloe's smile to drop, making him feel worse. Lucifer looks at her, his eyes teary as he suddenly feels slight panic fill him. Chloe's eyes widen, her expression nearly matching his emotions as he sees the fear fill her features.

"Lucifer, it's gonna be fine, it's just some headaches. The doctor will probably say you just have some awful cold and that you need to rest." She smiles again, this time there's melancholy mixed in the reassurance. Lucifer nods as he hears a door open, both his and Chloe's heads turn to see the doctor.

An older woman smiles as she looks at her chart.

"Lucifer Morningstar?" She directs the question at Lucifer who just nods. The doctor's eyes widen as she looks Lucifer up and down, a familiar action Chloe has seen several other women do. Lucifer stands and follows the doctor, Chloe right behind. The doctor has Lucifer stand on a scale and be measured before they're directed into a small room with a padded table and some chairs. Chloe sits in a chair and Lucifer nearly does so as well before the doctor stops him.

"Up here please." The doctor gestures towards the table. Lucifer looks slightly confused as he hops onto the paper covered table and sits. "Now what seems to be the problem?" Lucifer glances at Chloe before he looks back at the doctor.

"Migraines," Lucifer says, the word unfamiliar and weird sounding in his mouth. He doesn't exactly know what else is wrong, he doesn't know what's normal right now and what is hurting or wrong. The doctor nods and types something on her computer.

"Can you describe any other symptoms or how it feels." Lucifer looks at the doctor, somewhat confused.

"Symptoms?" The doctor raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Like intolerance to light, nausea, vertigo. Migraines come in different forms." Lucifer nods slowly, taking in the newer words.

"I can't sleep a lot, it's fine in the early evening, but when it's later it just…" Lucifer pauses as he looks for words to describe it. "...it just hurts more. When it's early it'll get so bad that I have to throw up." The doctor nods, and Chloe's back at it again with the piercing eyes of concern.

"These all sound like common symptoms of chronic migraines. I'm going to prescribe some Imitrex to help with the pain so you can sleep better and Chlorpromazine for the nausea. I'll recommend you to a clinic you can see just for routine checks to make sure the medication is working. If they aren't before that then please come back here." Lucifer nods as he takes the small piece of paper and looks at Chloe.

Chloe stands and nods at Lucifer who stands off the table.

"Thank you," Chloe says as they exit the room. Chloe stops back at the desk for a few minutes once more, before they exit the building and leave. Chloe drives to the pharmacy and picks up Lucifer's medications before driving once again, Lucifer paying no attention to where they're going as he spaces out.

The car stops and Lucifer gets out feeling confused as he looks at his location.

"Where are we?" Chloe snorts as she gets out of the car and walks beside him.

"You've broken in here enough times I figured you'd be able to recognise my house even in the dark." A flash of confusion and concern crosses his face before he just nods, a strained smile appearing.

"Of course, must just be tired." Chloe accepts that answer as she leads him in.

"Chronic migraines sound like enough to make anyone tired." Lucifer nods as he rubs his head, the migraine was worsening quicker than usual, although he usually doesn't move around this much this late. "We have to be quiet since Trixie is asleep. When we get in I want you to go upstairs and rest okay?" Lucifer looked at her and shook his head.

"In your room? Where will you sleep?"

"The couch is fine." Lucifer shakes his head.

"Nonsense, we can share a bed, I promise, I won't try anything," Lucifer smirks, but Chloe can sense the seriousness behind it.

"I mean since you aren't dying that means you can't break any sexual tension anyways." Chloe opens the door as Lucifer chuckles. "You go up, I just have to put some stuff away." Lucifer nods as he heads upstairs.

He goes into Chloe's room, rubbing his head harder. It hurt like usual, but there was another feeling this time, like his head had been filled with static and cotton. There was a sort of muffled ringing in his ears that made him feel off balanced. He went to Chloe's bed and sat down, the feeling still there. He felt cold, his brain felt frozen as he stood again, rubbing his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling.

He sways and holds his hand out to hold himself against the wall. His breathing felt weird like he couldn't do it correctly.

"What the hell is happening, Dad?" Lucifer asked, his voice sounding muffled and quiet to his own ears. His legs felt shaky and the entire situation felt like a losing battle. He felt his hand slip, and before he could catch himself his face slammed into the wall.

The pain felt cold and numb as he slid to his knees. He grabbed onto a nearby end table as his vision began to tunnel and the ringing grew louder. He was almost all the way up before he felt his eyes close and everything went dark.


	3. Not Reality

A/N: So anyone reading my other story 'The Tunnel' just know I haven't given up on that I'm just having some writer's block. Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter, I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe puts the last of her items away as she hears a loud thump upstairs. She pauses as she starts walking towards the stairs hearing a crash and another louder thump, causing her to start racing up the stairs and towards her room. She spots Lucifer on the ground next to a broken lamp as well as a dent in her wall with a bit of blood in the center of it. She crouches next to Lucifer, noticing the small laceration on his forehead as she shakes him slightly.

"Lucifer, Lucifer wake up. Lucifer!" Chloe scrambles to get her phone realising that her cell is still downstairs. She looks around, attempting to come up with a plan, as she calms herself. She grabs a pillow and places it under his head before running down the stairs, nearly slipping on the hardwood as she attempts to get her phone. She immediately dials 911 as she races back up the stairs.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?" Chloe leans next to Lucifer as she checks for any other obvious injuries.

"My...friend just collapsed, I think he hit his head, it's bleeding a little bit." She hears typing on the other side before the responder talks again.

"What's the address?" Chloe quickly responds, hoping her voice isn't shaking too much.

"Is he still breathing?" Chloe feels panicked as she tries to focus on Lucifer's chest, she sighs as she notices it rising and lowering at an even pace.

"Yes. We just came back from urgent care I don't understand." Chloe says somewhat quietly.

"The paramedics are on their way, why was he at urgent care?"

"He's been having severe migraines, we just got medication for it."

"Okay, some migraines can cause people to pass out, but it's better to check and make sure." Chloe just nods, feeling slightly better.

"I don't want to leave him, do I need to go out for the ambulances?"

"Is anyone else there to flag the ambulance down?" Chloe considers it before nodding.

"Yeah, hold on." Chloe sets the phone down and runs downstairs again, she goes to Trixie's bed and shakes her gently awake.

"Hey monkey, I need you to do a really important job, okay?" Trixie rubs her eyes.

"What time is it, Mommy?"

"It's late, Lucifer is really sick and there's an ambulance coming to make him feel better. I need you to go outside and look for them when they get here and to lead them here, okay?" Trixie nods as she gets up and puts on some sandals, running outside as Chloe runs back upstairs and picks up her phone again.

"I sent my daughter outside for the ambulance."

"That's good, the ambulance is almost there, but I'm going to stay on the line in case anything changes." Chloe nods as she hears nearby sirens.

"I can hear them."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Have a nice night." The call drops and Chloe exhales heavily. She looks at Lucifer feeling her lip quiver before she breathes deeply, attempting to relax.

"Mommy, they're here!" Chloe hears Trixie yell from downstairs followed by the sounds of boot steps as they climb up the stairs and enter the room, surrounding Lucifer. One of the paramedics pulls Chloe aside as Trixie runs to her and hugs her.

"Ma'am, can you explain what happened?" Chloe looks back at Lucifer.

"We came back from urgent care and I left him alone for five minutes and I found him here. He's been having severe migraines, he hasn't even taken his new medication for it yet." The paramedic nods before going to the other paramedics by Lucifer.

"Will Lucifer be okay?" Trixie asks. Chloe smiles reassuringly as she nods, kissing the top of her daughter's head as the paramedics carry Lucifer out and down the stairs.

"Do you want to ride?" The paramedic from before asks. Chloe nods before turning to her daughter.

"I'm going to go with Lucifer, but I'm going to call Daddy to come and get you, okay? You'll be by yourself for a little bit, okay?"

"Can't I go with you?"

"Not right now, I'll have Daddy bring you by when he's feeling better." Trixie nods as Chloe turns and climbs into the back of the ambulance, sitting next to the gurney, looking at him with sad eyes. She had taken care of sick friends before, sure. She had even dealt with emotional breakdowns and gunshot wounds from Lucifer, but even then he never seemed so vulnerable. She'd never actually seen him sick, and for a second she thought back to his reference to being the devil, shaking her head as she smiled. It was a ridiculous thought, she believed in evidence and facts, and the fact was she never saw a photo that wasn't proven to be photoshop later and she had never found a dead man with wings growing out of his back.

She sat silently, absentmindedly holding Lucifer's hand and rubbing her thumb over his thin knuckles, while she calls Dan, asking him to take Trixie and to drop her car off by the hospital later. After she hung up, she felt his fingers twitch under her own as she sees him open his eyes and look at her. Chloe smiles at him and he manages to smile back weakly.

"Chloe…" Chloe nods as she squeezes his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Lucifer touches his head and looks around.

"Like Hell." Chloe laughs lightly at the reference. "I thought I was dying," Lucifer adds seriously, Chloe nodding understandingly.

"You've been through a lot in a few short hours, I can understand why you'd feel that way." Lucifer looks down at Chloe's hand, his arm tensing slightly. Chloe looks at him questioningly.

"Do you ever tire, caring about a poor sod like me?" Lucifer looks away from her, his hand shaking slightly. Chloe stares at him as she feels his hand slip out of hers. This wasn't completely unusual behaviour for Lucifer, but he still looked more vulnerable than he should.

"Lucifer, look at me." Lucifer tenses, his heart rate spiking. She doesn't want to stress him out, but she needs to get whatever weight off his chest. "Lucifer, please." Lucifer glances back at her before he holds the look.

"You're difficult at times, but I don't ever get tired of you. You make me worry unnecessarily at times, that doesn't mean I don't care. I know you beat yourself a lot over nothing, but don't beat yourself up for being sick, it happens to all of us from time to time." Lucifer just nods as he stares at her, he returns his hand back into hers, which she firmly grasps as the ambulance stops.

"We're here." One of the paramedics say as they begin to move the gurney into the building, Chloe following behind. As they enter Chloe is stopped by someone who hands her several sheets of paperwork to fill out before she goes to sit next to Lucifer. Chloe looks over the papers, realising she knows very little, to practically nothing, of Lucifer's family history or just of his health in general (minus his mental health, although she didn't want to possibly offend him at the moment). Chloe shows Lucifer the forms, a questioning look on her face.

"Any way you can possibly help me with these?" Lucifer takes them for a second before looking at Chloe and shrugging. Chloe squints her eyes at him.

"Do you really not know your family history or any of this?" Lucifer shrugs again, sighing.

"I know a lot of my family history, but nothing medical should be affecting me. All of this is new. I told you Ch- Detective, I've never been sick before." Chloe shakes her head, trying not to lecture him like she usually does. A doctor comes by, smiling at Chloe and Lucifer, that familiar glint in her eye as she spots him, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hello, I've been told you've had an issue with passing out at home?" Lucifer smiles at the doctor mischievously.

"Something of the sort. I feel much better now though, doctor." The doctor looks down as she smiles, clearing her throat.

"You having trouble with the paperwork?" The doctor asks, noticing the empty papers on Chloe's lap.

"My family doesn't quite have much of a history, in this case, hope that won't be too much of a problem." Lucifer raises his eyebrows and the doctor nods, taking the papers and handing them off to someone else.

"Well let's see here." The doctor turns his head slightly as she prods at his head wound, she nods before removing her hands. "It's pretty minor, all we need to do is stitch you up and I think you're good to go. The second thing we need to figure out is the reason why you fainted."

"I'd been having migraines, severe ones," Lucifer says, flinching slightly at the memories. Chloe notices him touching his head slightly. "I was given pills for them today, but haven't had the chance to take any yet." The doctor nods.

"What symptoms did the migraines give you?"

"They wouldn't let me sleep and caused me to get sick in the morning." The doctor nods again.

"It's a possibility that you may have some rarer type of migraine, but this also could be a one-time thing due to the stress the migraines have been putting on you. Constant missed nights sleep and vomiting can cause dehydration and just plain exhaustion." Chloe nodded, feeling relieved.

"You have seemed more exhausted lately." Chloe points out and Lucifer looks down, guiltily. The doctor nods.

"Before jumping to anything major and unlikely I want to go with the more likely conclusion. As we say 'when you hear hoofbeats think horses, not zebras'. I'm going to let your new medication get a chance to work and to have you rest and hydrate. If there's still any problems then I'd like you to come back and we can discuss some other options." Lucifer nods, smiling slightly at Chloe.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lucifer." Lucifer smiles.

"You too, doctor." Another blush creeps on her face as she leaves. An intern enters the room and stitches Lucifer's head before they are discharged and sent off. Chloe walks closely next to Lucifer as they walk to her car. He gets in the front passenger seat as she starts the car, driving quietly on the road. Lucifer stares outside the window, his dark eyes reflecting the neon lights that light up late night LA. He looks strangely innocent as he does so.

Chloe turns the radio on to fill the silence, some blues radio station playing. Lucifer looks at it, smiling. Chloe nods her head slowly to the music, feeling odd as her vision becomes slightly blurry and her nose runny. Lucifer continues to listen to the music and look out the window before he looks at her. He turns off the radio, staring at her.

"Detecti- ...Chloe…" Lucifer's hushed voice causes her lip to quiver. She bites it as she keeps driving, quickly wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. She smiles at Lucifer as if he hadn't seen her just a second ago.

"Is there anything you need before we get to my house?" Lucifer touches her shoulder gently.

"Pull over for a sec." Lucifer gestures towards a parking lot by a small convenience store. Chloe does so, partially cause she's concerned her driving may be affected soon, and also because he asked her to.

Chloe turns off the car after she parks it, resting her forehead against the steering wheel. Her shoulders shake, the only sign that she's crying. She learned from her mother how to cry silently. Lucifer uncharacteristically reaches out and rubs her back gently, the warmth from his palm relaxed her as she bit back the hiccups threatening to expose her. Chloe partially looks up, Lucifer looking at her with concern. Chloe laughs, hiccuping in the process. Lucifer looks at her strangely.

"I hate when you joke about your death. Because you always put yourself in danger, and I get scared someday your jokes will be a reality." Lucifer nods.

"I'm still here Chloe, I'm not planning on going anytime soon. I don't die easily." Chloe sighs.

"Yeah. I've never seen you look so...helpless." Lucifer clenches his teeth as he nods. Another tear escapes the corner of her eye as Lucifer gently brushes his thumb against her cheek. Chloe feels a shiver down her spine as she looks at him. She notices a street lamp shining behind his form, making it seem as if he were outlined by light. She could see how angelic he could look, if Heaven accepted dark angels.

His skin looked too thin in the light, his raven hair laying in a more messy, natural way on his head. His eyes looked completely black, greyish purple circles outlining them. Chloe had noticed with their first meeting the looks that were a part of his reputation, his complex personality had immediately covered her eyes to them though.

Now she thought she saw more than the women he seduced always saw. She saw all his flaws constructed together to create something beautiful. The faint scars scattered across his face, the way his lips twitch with uncertainty when he's confronted with emotions, or how scared his eyes look when another one of his metaphors come into play.

Chloe places her hand over his, breathing slowly as they stare at each other.

"Let's go home." Chloe breaks the tension, Lucifer looking at her confused.

"Yes...home." Chloe smiles as her hand slides away, Lucifer removing his and placing it on his lap. Chloe drives away from the convenience store and Lucifer turns the radio back on.

But instead of looking out the window this time, he's looking at her.


End file.
